Total Drama Fans Vs Favorites
by Ktig88
Summary: Season 5 of Total Drama I don't own anything but the fans tribe
1. Meet the Fans Part 1

Total Drama Fans Vs Favorites

Chris stood on the dock of shame looking at the camera

"Welcome back to a new season of Total Drama! This season we're combining your returning favorites with brand new contestants (chuckles) this is gonna be fun we told them they'll be going to a nice Island Resort they have no idea that they'll be taken back to Camp Wawanakwa let's meet our new campers now"

The Boat come in carrying a passenger a pretty blonde girl Haley with a white T-Shirt and Blue Jeans.

Welcome Haley! Chris said in a Friendly tone

So you actually brought us back to Camp Wawanakwa? Haley said in an angry tone her eyes then narrowed "Figures you would do this" She said as she stormed further down the dock.

Another Boat arrives carrying Floyd an African-American boy with a Skateboard a Red Hoody, A Skater Hat and Blue Jean Shorts.

Yo What's Going on Chris? Floyd asked in a friendly fashion I can't wait to get started he said as he stands next to Haley

Another boat arrives carrying a tall guy with a buzz cut and a Toronto Raptors Jersey and Blue Basketball Shorts

Yo dude! Chris said Is this the place? Rick Asked Yep Chris Answered Great Rick said Sarcastically

The 4th boat carries a tall guy with short messy hair and Glasses wearing a Pokemon Shirt and Jean Shorts with Knee High Socks and Tennis Shoes

Hey Kyle Over here Chris said Kyle walked to Chris and asked "I have some serious allergies I hope you have the proper treatments" Kyle said as he walked over to the others.

The 5th Boat carries a Tall good looking guy with Long Brown Hair a Blue/Red T-Shirt and Black Jeans

Kevin What's Up? Chris asked Dude seriously you brought us to Wawanakwa wasn't this place filled with Toxic Waste recently? Kevin asked annoyed Well we got Most of it Cleaned up

The 6th Boat carries a pretty blonde diva Jenny who somewhat resembles Dakota from Revenge of the Island she has Designer everything from her Sunglasses to her Shoes.

This can't seriously be where we are staying it's like a summer camp and stuff Jenny Complained It is a Summer Camp Blondie Kevin said Mockingly Shut up Fabio Jenny said Wow that burn just said I'm good looking thanks Kevin said smiling.

The 7th boat carries a girl in Hipster Apparel she looks unenthusiastic about even being there

Hey Anna what's Up? Chris asked "Whatever" Anna said in a monotonous fashion so now we have Hipsters here? Haley Complained Hipsters, (Camera pans to Anna) Queen Bees, (Jenny) Nerds, (Kyle) Jocks (Rick) and Jerks (Kevin) Fun Haley said Sarcastically which one was I? Kevin asked obviously knowing which one she meant.

The 8th Boat carries Adam an average looking guy in a Polo T-Shirt and Shorts

Hey dude Sup Chris said Hey it is nice to meet you and everyone else good luck to everyone Adam said

The 9th Boat Carries a Red Haired girl in a Tank Top and Jeans eating a stalk of Celery

Hello Callie Chris said what will be the Dietary Arrangements I don't any kind of animals I am a Vegan

You'll find out soon enough Chris said

The 10th Boat carries a Tall guy with a Soul Patch and long hair a Tank Top and Baggy Jeans arrives

Michael What's up Dude? Chris asked Say hello to your winner I'm the best of the best Michael Bragged

The 11th and Final Fan Boat Arrives and it carries a short boy with a shaved head a White T and Blue Sweatpants he wears a Cross Necklace

Hey Arnold what's Going on? Chris asked I am doing great Arnold replied how are you doing great in a place like this? Haley asked Hey it's all in perspective everything is better with God helping me see the light Arnold Replied Oh God Kevin Replies

Welcome all of you to Camp Wawanakwa Chris said Wait you mean that's it? Kevin asked Yeah Why Chris Asked There's 11 of us we need 2 teams and 11 is an Even Number Kevin Replied

Okay I couldn't stump you there will be more Campers but they have all played before 11 Favorites will be on a team against you Chris announces and they all cheer So let's bring in the first boat she was our Original Runner Up she has never won it will this be her season Chris Says Nope Kevin Replies Arrogantly GWEN! Chris Yelled Everybody but Jenny and Arnold Cheer for her Chris I should kill you for making me do another season at this dump Gwen said Yeah but you won't Chris said stand on this side of the Dock Chris Instructed she did as he said

Here is the second Favorite she has competed 3 times won Once but lost the money due to a feral monster who used to be a camper It's Heather! everyone but Kevin, Michael, Anna and Adam Booed her the other 4 cheered Whatever they're just haters Heather said Join Gwen Chris instructed. You again they both said in Unison.

Looks like Regina George Here (Thumbs to Jenny) Won't be the Heather of the season Kevin Joked No but maybe he will be Michael points to Arnold laughing referencing his shaved head. Kevin and Michael both start bursting in laughter.

The 3rd Favorite boat arrives here comes the Psycho she has never won will this be her season It's IZZY! Hi Chris hi new guys ARE YOU READY TO PARTYYYYYYYYYYYY! Izzy Yelled on top of her lungs a few people cheer

"Wow" Kyle Said

The 4th Boat arrived Next Up our first Winner the lovable Tub of Lard OWEN! WOOOOOOOHOOOOOOO It is so good to be back Owen Screamed Hugging his team What's Up guys hey you must be the fans good luck! Owen said to the other team and good luck to you too Adam said Everyone cheered for him

The 5th Boat Arrived next is everyone's favorite Bad Boy The Winner of Total Drama Action DUNCAN! They all Cheer except Jenny Hey Duncan long time no see Chris said What are you talking about McClain it hasn't been that long Duncan stands Next to Owen I forgot to ask how are you and Gwen doing? You had to ask that didn't you? Gwen Asked Yes, Yes I did We broke up 2 weeks ago thanks for putting both of us on your crummy show Gwen said bitterly

The 6th Boat Arrived here comes Everyone's Least Favorite C.I.T… HEY! Courtney Angrily cut him off Kidding COURTNEY! She had more boos than Cheers but only by one person Hi Guys she glared at Gwen What is your problem we're not even together anymore! Gwen yelled You still kissed the man she was with Heather said Thank you Heather Wow I never thought I'd say that. Courtney Said

The 7th Boat Arrives next up is the airhead who has never won a season and never remembered a name and wasn't aware that her boyfriend was in the Game in TDWT until she was almost gone LINDSAY! She gets a lot of Cheers Kevin and Michael are whistling and hooting like they're at a Construction site. Grow up you pigs Heather said Ezekiel is behind you Heather Kevin laughed

The 8th Boat arrives next is the pretty Blonde who made it far only in the first Season BRIDGETTE! Shr got a lot of cheers Hi Chris it's nice to be back here Bridgette said Maybe this Camp is good luck for you and you'll make it far again Chris said

She is my hero Callie said That's so sweet Bridgette said is there an alliance blooming? Chris asked There better not be she's on the other team Heather said No of course not I just think it's nice Bridgette says

The 9th Boat Arrives Now it's the bootylicious LESHAWNA! Mixed Fan review Adam is cheering out of respect and so is Callie Hey yall Leshawna is back in the house or Summer Camp she yelled Hey Leshawna Good to see you again Chris said I am already dreading some of the things you're going to make us do this season Chris Leshawna said Whatever Chris Said

The 10th Boat Arrives here is the nerd who made it all the way to the final 5 in Total Drama Action HAROLD! Most of the fans cheer except Rick, Jenny and Anna So you mean we're going back to Wawanakwa? Harold asked Yep Chris Answered Gosh Harold Exclaimed angrily

The 11th and Final Boat Arrives okay everyone our Final Member of Total Drama Fans Vs. Favorites The Softie Musician Trent Nearly all of the Girls scream and Cheer and Rick and Haley Boo him.

Well Now that everyone is here we will make our teams Favorites you are Team Drama The Favorites Cheer. Fans you are Team Awesome The Fans Cheer

I'll lead you to your sleeping quarters this is the Team Drama Cabin and this is the Team Awesome Cabin Chris Explained now as you all know the Confessional is over there use it to spill your thoughts Chris Explained

Haley: _Okay so I am reduced to talking to a camera in a restroom (Facepalm)_

Kevin:_ I am not going to play weak I said that as long as the camera is on me Total Drama will not Lose ratings and I meant that (Devious Smile)_

_What will our first challenge be? Who will win and who will walk the dock of shame? Find out Next Time on Total Drama Fans Vs Favorites_

_(Credits)_


	2. Meet the Fans Part 2

Meet The Fans Part 2

Chris McClain: Previously on Total Drama We met the 22 participants for our 5th season the 11 newbies and the 11 veterans it will be an interesting season will Heather and Gwen fight, will Trent try to hit on Gwen, Will my Hair Gel get shipped to me on type Find out tonight on TOTAL DRAMA FANS VS FAVORTIES!

(Theme Song)

The campers are settling in the favorites are in their cabin talking

I know we don't get along very well but I think we should stick together and get the newbies out Heather said I don't know why you think we should listen to you Leshawna says Because I was right about Alejandro and if anyone listened to me he would have been out earlier and you would have all made it further Heather said You were right at one instance Leshawna said Look Leshawna we can either fight and rip each other apart or we can let these new kids beat us Heather said I hate to say it but she's right Gwen Said

Heather:_ if they listen to me we will get to the final 6 at least I don't want to be that far with Leloser and Gothie so I'll probably get them out when we lost pre-merge challenges I'm not so cocky to say we'll win every challenge_

Leshawna: _I am already dreading being on a team with Daddy's Girl again but I'll deal with her_

Duncan: _All they do is bicker I am so happy to be a guy right now_

I think we should do as she says I mean it can't hurt Trent Said but it's Heather Courtney said It's hard to believe how discriminative towards me you all have your own hypocrisies we need to be a team Heather said

She's right whatever was in the past is in the past we need to band together to beat these rookies so just get over it because I don't want to hear you all fighting the whole time I'm here again Duncan Screamed Sorry Duncy Courtney said Duncan shuttered "Don't call me that please" okay sorry Courtney said

Wow Duncy Gwen said jokingly shut up Courtney said Sooooo romantic Heather sarcastically bit shut it Heather Courtney bit back Okay let's just try to get along Trent Said

Fans

Kevin sat in bed reading a thick book what are you reading Michael asked Timmons History Book Kevin Replied you brought a History book to Summer Camp? Haley asked yeah problem? Kevin answered No not really just asking,

Kevin: _I like to feed my brain every once and a while but I wouldn't expect someone like Haley to understand that._

Michael: _Kevin and I have become pretty good friends from the start and I already hate Haley she seems to have a problem with everything you know she even went to Rick and told him to clean his nose out?_

Rick: _I'm 7 Foot 2 so I'm used to people looking up to see my face how will it help me I have no Idea._

Kevin: _I have an I.Q of 196 and I'm going to use that to my advantage I'm not going to be like Noah who is 5 points higher than me at 201 and not use it for strategy in a Reality show to have a high I.Q and not use it for strategy is wasting I.Q Points_

Chris over the loud speaker "Meet me on the beach at 10 I have a sweet challenge for you guys" I wonder what he is going to make us do Callie said Concerned probably something stupid Anna said

Arnold: _I really am a weak person but with the power of God I can be unbeatable_

Adam: _I hope the challenge isn't physical I'm not the best athlete but even if it is bring it on._

Let's go guys we have a challenge to do Floyd said they all put their hands in and yelled "TEAM AWESOME!"

Welcome to your first challenge how is everyone getting along? Chris said Crappy Duncan said We don't want the other team to know that Heather told Duncan we already know Kevin yelled and Michael, Floyd and Kyle laughed with him.

Well today's challenge is jousting you have to joust yeah it's kinda simple Chris said What's Jousting Lindsay asked Maybe not so simple Jousting is when you take a big stick and try to knock somebody else off a platform Trent Explained to clueless Lindsay

But these sticks have giant Marshmallows on them and you'll be jousting above the Piranha infested lake Chris said and the campers look worried you better be joking McClain Kevin said Do you really think I'd joke about this? Plus it cost me money to put those piranhas in the lake.

Here are our match-ups

Kevin Vs Duncan

Michael Vs Trent

Adam Vs Gwen

Jenny Vs Heather

Arnold Vs Lindsay

Rick Vs Owen

Floyd Vs Courtney

Kyle Vs Harold

Callie Vs Bridgette

Anna Vs Izzy

Haley Vs Leshawna

Any Questions? Okay first up it is Kevin for the fans Vs Duncan of the Favorites

Kevin pushes against Duncan they fight for 49 Seconds and Duncan is pushed in

Score Fans 1-0

Next up is Michael Vs Trent

Michael pushes hard against Trent and Trent loses his balance but regains it and pushes Michael in

Score Tie 1-1

Next Adam Vs Gwen

Adam tries to push against Gwen but she pushes him in with not too much difficulty

Score Favorites 2-1

Now it's the battle of the Queen bees There is only one Queen on this Island Heather said

Jenny is pushed in without even getting Heather Wet I didn't even get my Hair wet Heather bragged

Score Favorites 3-1

Next is Arnold Vs Lindsay Hi Alan Lindsay said Gwen rolled her eyes

Arnold is pushing with all of his strength against Lindsay pushing with his arms and his back and not even moving her What am I supposed to do again? Lindsay asked Push him off Harold yelled she used very little force and Arnold was in

That was pathetic Kevin screamed in anger

Score Favorites 4-1

We need to do something! Floyd yelled

Rick Vs Owen is next Hey dude Owen said

Rick has a very hard time pushing Owen Come on just push him off! Haley yelled if you haven't noticed Owen isn't a little guy Rick yelled in frustration Rick then hits Kevin pulled out a Honey Bun and threw it at Owen he caught it and was knocked in the water

Score Favorites 4-2

Oh Come on Chris that has to be against the rules Harold screamed I'll allow it Chris said GOSH Harold Shouted

Next is Floyd vs. Courtney I'll go easy on you kid Courtney said I'm not Kid Floyd said

Courtney pushes hard against Floyd he dodges one of her hits and hits her knocking her in How did I lose? Courtney asked angry

Score Favorites 4-3

Next is battle of the Nerds Kyle Vs Harold let's go Harold Duncan yelled Oh now you're nice to me Harold said

They square off but Kyle puts Harold in pretty easily

Score Tie 4-4

Callie Vs Bridgette Battle of the Veggie chicks Actually I'm a Vegan Callie says

They go against each other and Callie pushed Bridgette in with not much difficulty

Score Fans 5-4

One More Point for the fans and they have Invincibility How could we blow such a lead people! Courtney yelled

Next is Anna Vs Izzy I am completely unenthused about the events about to occur Anna said Monotonously

Izzy Hits Anna in the face with her Marshmallow stick hard knocking her fake glasses into the water I need new fake glasses Now Anna yelled Nerd I'm taking yours she said I actually need mine I don't care

Score Tie 5-5

Lastly it's Haley Vs Leshawna this one is for the win Don't blow this Leshawna you know what will happen if you do Heather yelled

They fight for a good minute until they both lose balance and fall at the exact same time What now Trent asked

We have a tie breaker both teams pick a jouster

Fans pick Kevin and the Favorites pick Heather

Kevin and Heather get ready to square off and Kevin starts to look at Heather and gets lost in her beauty and she easily knocks him off the platform and wins the Challenge for the Favorites

FAVORITES WIN!

Kevin pulls a piranha off his ear and walks to shore angrily

Kevin: _I don't know what happened I lost focus her eyes are just so beauti- NO! he slaps himself Snap out of it you came here to play a game not to fall in love prove your brother wrong_

The fans are back at their cabin while the favorites are partying in theirs Kevin what were you looking at? Did Heather have a booger or something? Gwen asked jokingly and Kevin just laughed along and walked off not answering

Kevin: _I've been getting a lot of looks I'm not so happy with my mistake in the challenge and it seems that no one else is either I need to plant seeds in people's heads now to win a reality show you need to be a good salesman and I plan on being just that._

Kevin goes to Adam, Floyd, Michael and Kyle who are you voting for tonight if you're going to vote for me please tell me Kevin said we're not voting for you it's a split between Arnold and Jenny Adam said Arnold was clearly the weaker player in that challenge he did everything he could to move Lindsay Floyd Said I could throw her over my shoulder and not even break a sweat Kevin said same here Michael said I couldn't but I could at least do better than Arnold Adam said Nervously

Adam: _even though I'm very weak I haven't heard my name come up yet so I'm happy_

How about this to look out for the 5 of us how about we make a final 5 alliance

Kevin: you see _I had a plan to make an alliance with the fans but if we switch teams especially to one with More Favorites than I might not stick to it I'll need to align with the favorites_

Deal Final 5 Michael said Kevin shook hands with everyone and offered it to Mike No please Michael Screamed

Michael: _I have been a Germaphobe my whole life I just hate filthy things especially other human hands you have No Idea what they've been touching he then sprays something in the confessional_

What's the deal Bro? Floyd asked Sorry I am a Germaphobe I don't like to shake people's hands oh you should have told me before you screamed Kevin laughed sorry Michael said

Kevin: _I needed to talk to people outside my alliance because with 5 people out of 11 I'm still on the minority so I need to get some others on my side_

So hey what's up? Kevin asked Haley

Haley: _I saw right through Kevin he is here to say don't vote for me I'm so much better than bla-bla I just don't want to hear it I'm voting for him no matter what_

Who are you voting? Kevin asked You Haley answered well aren't you subtle Kevin smiled I don't need to be I see through you and I don't trust you well if you want to keep Arnold who in all his strength can't move Lindsay while I can throw her over my shoulder without breaking a sweat Kevin said I don't care about that Haley said Obviously you don't because otherwise you wouldn't be voting for me but you're not making a logical choice Kevin said I'm voting you out Haley said Tell me how many votes do you have against me? You have the 4 guys I have the other 4 Contestants so the only person we don't have is Callie so 5 at the moment Haley said you need 6 if you tell me that you know for a fact that you have 6 I will do something that will make you miserable for the rest of the game and don't think I can't think of it because thinking is my game sister Kevin said

Haley: _He threatened me what nerve I'm still voting him_

I'm still voting you Haley said okay I'm out Kevin walked out

Kevin: _I am going to find Callie to plant the seed in her head that I should stay_

_Hey Callie what's going on? Kevin asked waiting for our vote how about you I have heard my name come up a lot. Kevin said I heard it a lot too Callie said Oh Kevin said Disappointed but that doesn't mean I'm going to vote for you I like you Callie said Thanks Callie I like you too. Kevin said I think Arnold deserves to go Haley said that's what I tried to ask you about I wanted to know if you could vote with me and the guys to get out Arnold Kevin said Yes definitely I'm onboard Callie smiled Thanks you're the best Kevin said I'll see you at the Campfire Ceremony_

_Chris: Welcome to the Campfire Ceremony on this plate I hold 10 Marshmallows those of you who get a Marshmallow are safe the one person who doesn't has to walk the dock of shame hop on the boat of losers and you can't come back Ev-er the Marshmallows go to Michael, Kyle, Adam, Floyd, Callie, Rick, Anna, Jenny, Haley Kevin and Arnold look nervous The final Marshmallow goes to_

…

…

…

…

…

…

_Kevin Arnold you're out! Arnold walks the dock of shame looking down sad and gets on the boat of losers as it rides off._

_Chris: What will happen next Will Kevin Blow it again, Will Michael touch anyone, Will I ever beat Chef in Poker Nope Chef says Find out next week on Total Drama Fans Vs Favorites_

_(Credits)_


	3. To Shell and Back

To Shell and Back

Chris: Last Time on Total Drama Fans Vs Favorites we met the 22 Campers who will be staying here they both had their troubles getting along especially the Favorites Heather was public enemy Number 1 until she pulled the team together then we had the Jousting challenge it went down to the wire when Kevin lost in the tie breaker for staring at Heather he had a lot of people wanting him gone he persuaded enough people to keep him and Arnold was the first person to hop on the Boat of Losers. Who will be next, Will The Fans win a challenge now, Will this author think of more Questions for me to ask before the Finale? Find out tonight on Total Drama Fans Vs Favorites!

(Theme Song)

The campers were awake and trying to make the best of their stay Kevin and the male fans were playing Poker and the girls from both teams were swimming

Floyd: _We're trying to make the best of staying here it's pretty hard but we will prevail!_

Haley: _It sickens me that Kevin was able to slither through that last vote they don't know that he threatened me I just hate sneaky people like him_

Kevin: _I always win at Chess so the guys started playing Poker instead and I seem to always win this game too I wonder what they have for me next *smiles*_

Heather: _I was so happy to win that challenge for my team it just proves that I'm worth keeping it's obvious that Kevin is their strongest Competitor and I took him down with barely any effort sometimes I'm too good for my own believing._

Gwen:_ I just want to get this whole season over with I hate Chris so much you know he actually put a bear trap in the woods that I almost stepped on? That's a lawsuit waiting to Happen McClain and I hope it does happen and shuts down your show I think I'd rather see Heather in the Bear trap or Courtney whichever one is more Continent_

Leshawna: _I was worried that if we lost I would've been kicked off because I was the one who forced the Tie-Breaker I feel as though there is a target on my back I hope not though_

Lindsay: _I wish Tyler was here_

Hey man let's go swimming Michael said to Kevin as Kevin put his Book down Mike sprayed the doorknob with disinfectant and a napkin and opened the door and they ran down the dock where the girls were in the water Heather was in a bathing suit and it Caught Kevin's Eye he looked at her and ran into a pole.

Hey dude are you okay? Michael asked him Yeah I'm fine Kevin said

Kevin: _what is it about her that makes me lose focus it's not like I haven't seen beautiful girls in Bathing suits before._

Anna: _It looks like Kevin has a crush on Heather Whatever Anna said with a straight face_

Did anyone see that? Kevin asked Nope Michael answered Good Kevin said they swim for a while and play with some of the girls Michael just swam around because he didn't want to touch anyone or the Volley ball they had. Kevin smacked the Volleyball in Haley's face by accident Oh my God you Jerk She Screamed Kevin just started laughing it's not funny she said It was pretty funny Kevin said Of course you'd find it hilarious wouldn't you Haley said angry Chill out Michael said she threw the ball at him and he screamed like a girl to get out of the way Are you serious? Anna asked Don't tell anyone I scream like that Michael said Leave him alone he has OCD Callie said sweetly Thanks Michael said

Michael: _Callie is really nice I like her she is really smart and she stands up for me_

Callie: _Haley has some Issues she get hit in the nose with a volleyball yes it hurts but get over it grow up I'm saying this and I'm the nice girl_

.

Floyd: _If we lose again I will definitely vote out Haley she is cringing me man._

Floyd Skateboards on the dock and Haley stomps her foot on the end of it sending him flying Ow Floyd Yelled You should apologize to him Callie said I'm sorry your Skateboard was in the way of my foot Haley sarcastically said

Callie: _Haley is just Mean the type of person I can't stand_

Michael: _They might say my Germaphobia is OCD but I can control it…. Sometimes_

Duncan: _I love Messing with Harold he always has such a hilarious reaction to it_

Hey Harold could you come here for a second? Duncan asked Yeah sure what? Harold asked Duncan threw a Water Balloon at Harold's pants Looks like you couldn't hold it buddy Duncan laughs IDIOT! Harold Spat

Harold: _I hate that guy he's just So, So, Sooooooooooooo GOSH!_

Leshawna: _Poor Harold that boy really does make my baby miserable_

Owen: _Wow Duncan that guy is really picking on the poor guy maybe I should do something…. Nah._

Why do you have to be such a bully to him? Leshawna asked don't get all serious I'm just playing that's all Duncan said well some people such as Harold don't find it funny Leshawna yelled back Do you have to fight his battles? Duncan asked Pretty Much look at him he's too Meek to fight back Leshawna said is that what gives you such satisfaction in picking on him because he's weaker than you if that's so then that's pathetic Leshawna said No I pick on him because it's funny Duncan said Leshawna stormed off Come on Harold She said

Chris: (Over Intercom) guys report to the beach in 5 for our next challenge it's a good one Chuckles

Doesn't he always say that? Harold asked Pretty Much Leshawna said I hope there's Food Involved Owen said well let's go see what it is Trent said they all arrive on the beach

Welcome to "To Shell and Back" what you have to do is search this beach for Seashells. Seashells? Kevin Asked Not just any Sea Shells the Chris Shell holds up a picture of a Sea Shell shaped like My gorgeous Face. Why am I not Surprised Gwen said sarcastically it is somewhere on the Island it can be anywhere Chris finished how are we going to find a specific sea shell? Harold asked That's your problem dude and the event is starting now Chris said

The teams were looking all over the island. Lets dig for it Kevin said as he started digging himself What are you stopping for Heather yelled Duncan sat down you guys don't need me He said Yes we do we need every member so help out or we'll vote you off Heather yelled

Heather: _What is going on Duncan was never this Lazy before I'm not sure what his problem is_

Duncan: _I just don't feel like digging for a Shell that looks like Chris's Face I see that guy's face too much anyway_

_You won't vote me out right princess? Duncan asked Of Course not Courtney answered well that's two votes who do you want to vote out? Heather asked Harold Duncan said Why? Heather asked Because he's a dweeb and he really isn't useful Well he is digging for the shell you're not and even though we were on different teams in Total Drama Island but he did win 2 of the challenges for you guys it would have been 3 if I didn't cut his line Heather said defending Harold You may be a more worthy replacement Courtney said How So I won the first challenge for you Heather said You got lucky because the guy probably is a pervert and was staring at you Courtney said Okay I'm going to win this one too Heather said she then started ripping sand out of the ground flinging it everywhere to try to get the Shell_

_Yes we got It _

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

_Kevin Yelled holding up a Seashell shaped like Chris's Face _

_That's it The Fans win Invincibility that means Favorites you're sending someone Home they all leave_

_Harold Come here buddy Heather said suspiciously friendly What do you want? Harold said you hate Duncan don't you Heather asked Yes with a fiery Passion Harold answered well how about you help me vote him off? I'd love that Harold said I think I can do that can you get anyone on our side? I might be able to get Lindsay if I grovel enough Heather said well of course I can get Leshawna I'll also talk to Owen all you need to do is offer him some food Heather said Okay I can see if I can get Bridgette Harold said_

_Please Leshawna Please help me get out Duncan Harold Begged on his knees Kissing Leshawna's Feet Duncan is a good competitor but he didn't do the challenge and we lost because of it Harold said Hmm good Point Leshawna said Well Baby If we're going to vote together this whole competition then I'm with you Leshawna said_

_Welcome to the Campfire Ceremony Chris said One of you will be voted out here I have a plate with 10 Marshmallows whoever doesn't get a Marshmallow will have to walk the Dock of Shame board the Boat of Losers and you can't come back Ev-er Chris was Interrupted by Izzy "Yes you can I Returned Twice" Chris looked angry Moving On the people with Marshmallows this week Owen, he eats his Marshmallow Courtney, Gwen, Lindsay, Leshawna, Trent, Izzy, Bridgette, Heather and the last Marshmallow goes to_

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

_Harold WHAT! Duncan yelled you guys got rid of me over Harold? Harold! Courtney said Angrily I didn't switch the votes this time I swear Harold said If I find out you did you're a dead man Duncan said I'll miss you Courtney said Duncan walked the Dock of shame and got on the Boat of Losers and left the Island_

_Chris: Well that was (Pause) Dramatic what will happen next Who will Win Invincibility, will Haley hurt Kevin Will Owen make it in time for breakfast? Find out next week on TOTAL DRAMA Fans Vs Favorites_

_(Credits)_


	4. Pick a Side

Pick a Side

Chris: Last week on Total Drama Fans Vs Favorites the Fans did what they could to change the out come of the last challenge and Duncan wouldn't stop pranking Harold at the Challenge I had the Campers Search for the most beautiful Sea Shell ever (Close Up of the Chris Shell) Yeah (Chuckles) Duncan didn't bother to look for it and he paid the price as he was voted out. What will happen next Will Kevin become a Villain, will Heather be able to dodge another Elimination, Can Harold get any Nerdier? Find out tonight on Total Drama Fans Vs Favorites

(Theme Song)

Favorites

Leshawna why did you vote Duncan out? Courtney asked I'm with Harold he messes with my man he messes with me plus Heather came up with the Idea Leshawna said What? Leshawna why did you throw me under the bus? Heather Yelled It's no worse than what you've done Leshawna said I could have gotten your precious Harold out Heather said but you didn't because Harold is a nice enough guy to put up with you Leshawna said

Heather: _Leshawna is Dead I try help her and this is what I get_

Leshawna you still haven't apologized to me about World Tour Heather Said Ha What do I have to apologize for? Leshawna said with a laugh you beat the Heck out of me for trying to warn you about Alejandro which by the way I'm getting a real Gold Tooth put in by the time this show ends and I can have you Legally Obligated to pay my Dental Bill Heather said with a smug smile. I'm not payin for nothin Leshawna said then I'll see you in Court and I can assure you I can afford a better lawyer than you can Heather said threateningly as she left do you think she'll actually sue me? Leshawna asked You never know with Heather Harold said I think you should pay her Bill Owen said Why? Leshawna asked You did knock her tooth out when she was trying to Help you Harold said You Too? Leshawna said

Owen: _There's a lot of Drama on our Team OH! That's why this show is called Total Drama I totally get it now._

Heather: _I can afford some good Lawyers so LeLoser better just pay my Dental Bill._

Izzy what Do you think of all of this? Gwen asked Big O is so cute when he's clueless Izzy Said I thought you guys broke up Gwen said we worked it out Izzy said Congratulations Bridgette said

Izzy: _I am so happy that Owen and I are back together I wish I never got hit in the head and became smart and mastered Time Travel_

Owen let's leave them to fight Izzy said Okay Owen said as Izzy Pulled him off

Kevin: _I heard this whole Spat my mother is a Lawyer so I know just how to get Heather on my side (plotting fingers)_

Leshawna: _I don't think I owe Heather anything but if she has something to sue me about then maybe I do_

Harold: _It's hard to take sides with Leshawna when she's obviously wrong_

Bridgette: _There is a lot of Tension on our team I'm just happy I'm not involved in it_

Where did Owen go? Bridgette asked he left with Izzy Harold explained I don't blame them I would get away from this drama too Bridgette said Yeah I love Leshawna but she is wrong on this one so I'm just staying out of it Harold said Way to play it smart Bridgette Said she fist bumps him thanks Harold said

Harold: _I kinda want to be in an alliance with Bridgette she's a lot nicer than Heather plus she is fighting with Leshawna so this Alliance can't work out_

Leshawna leaves and goes back to her cabin Heather can I talk to you? Harold asked What? Heather asked I don't know if I can be in an Alliance with you anymore Harold said What you're getting rid of me? I thought you were Loyal Heather Yelled I am Loyal to Leshawna she is the woman I love I can't be in an alliance with someone she hates Harold said Okay well you're more expendable than I thought Heather said Kevin is listening to the conversation

Kevin: _This is awesome they're falling apart I can't wait for the Challenge or a team switch I think one needs to be around the corner they're not going to keep it Fans Vs Favorites because that isn't as Interesting I have this all planned out My whole Strategy mapped out until the finale_

Heather: _I really need to do something but I can't apologize to Leshawna because she hasn't yet_

Fans

Rick: _(his Neck up is Cut off) The Fans are getting along okay well except for Kevin and Haley they fight like Cats and well other cats_

Haley: _I hate that Jerk he is the smuggest person I've ever met_

Michael: _Kevin and Haley have a feud and it's rough I'm just glad I'm not involved_

Mike come here a sec I need to talk to you Kevin said What's Up Bro? Michael said Look I think some time Chris is going to Divide the teams and they will most likely have two people pick the teams if we both get that we separate the couples I will take Harold you take Leshawna I Think I may have a way to get us to the Final 4 Kevin said smiling Deal this might just work Michael said they shake hands

Michael: _Well I think Kevin may be a genius he knows what he is doing I think I should follow him_

Callie: _So much Tension it's not funny I really do want Haley gone though I could do without both of them_

Anna: _This place is pointless_

Kyle: _I can't use the bathroom in Private? (Farts)_

Adam: _I hate confrontation so I stay as far away as possible from any form of drama (Kevin outside the stall) are you almost done in there (Screams) Al-almost_

Chris over the Loud Speaker "Everybody meet me in the Courtyard" they all leave to meet him it looks like Bad Boy Duncan wasn't cool enough to make it through Chris said Chris can you please shut up? Courtney asked Nope you need to know what is going to happen you will run around the lake Chris Said That's It? Michael said The First Two People to get to Chef who is holding two flags and take them will get a prize Chris said What is it? Lindsay asked What fun would it be if I told you? Chris asked your challenge starts … Now

Michael: _I wanted to be the first one there but I had to beat my Buddy Kevin because we're the fastest._

Look lets do it you and I get to Chef first it may be the team switch Kevin said some time had passed Chris Drove his golf cart to Chef So what's for lunch? Chris asked Whatever it is it's better than the slop they're eating they both start laughing.

Here they come Kevin and Michael are racing to the flag Kevin gets the Blue Flag first and Michael get's the Green one second

I got this one Kevin said flashing the flag

Good Kevin you are now on Team Drama and Michael Team Awesome Kevin because you got your flag first you pick first

Heather Kevin said What even I'm surprised that I'm picked first

Heather: _He is up to something why else would he pick the most despised contestant first?_

Lindsay Michael said Lindsay walked over to Michael Hey Baby Michael said Flirtatiously I have a boyfriend sorry Lindsay said

Harold Kevin said Harold Joined Kevin and Heather

Heather: _Now I know something is wrong what he just happens to pick my Ally?_

Leshawna Michael said Harold Gasped Heather smiled No Not my Leshawna Harold said Leshawna then Joined Michael and Lindsay

Trent Kevin said Trent Joined Kevin, Heather and Harold thanks man Trent Said

Gwen Michael said Not Again Trent Said Gwen Joined Michael, Lindsay and Leshawna Heather's Eyes Narrow in suspicion

Izzy Kevin said Hey Guys Izzy said Enthused she joined Kevin, Heather, Harold and Trent

Owen Michael said But Izzy is on the other team Owen said Owen joined Michael, Lindsay, Leshawna and Gwen

Heather: _Either Michael is taking Couples away from each other or Kevin is in on it good strategy _

Bridgette Kevin said hi guys Bridgette said in a friendly tone Bridgette Joined Kevin, Heather, Harold, Trent and Izzy

Floyd get over here dude Michael said playfully Floyd fist bumped Michael and Joined him, Lindsay, Leshawna, Gwen and Owen

Courtney Kevin said Courtney joined Kevin, Heather, Harold, Trent, Izzy and Bridgette

Kyle Michael said Kyle Joined Michael, Lindsay, Leshawna, Gwen, Owen and Floyd

Just 6 fans left Chris said

Anna Kevin said Anna joined Kevin, Heather, Harold, Trent, Izzy, Bridgette and Courtney

Callie Michael said Callie joined Michael, Lindsay, Leshawna, Gwen, Owen, Floyd and Kyle

Haley Kevin said with a devious smile What? Haley said Surprised Jenny joined Kevin, Heather, Harold, Trent, Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney and Anna

Rick Michael said Rick joined Michael, Lindsay, Leshawna, Gwen, Owen, Floyd, Kyle and Callie

Jenny Kevin Said Reluctantly Jenny Joined Kevin, Harold, Trent, Izzy, Bridgette, Courtney, Anna and Callie

Adam Michael Said Adam joined Michael, Lindsay, Leshawna, Gwen, Owen, Floyd, Kyle, Callie and Rick

Welcome to your new teams guys today our challenge is to walk this Balance Course and get 10 Flags and bring them all back if you meet another competitor at the tape you have to duel them and the first person in is out the team that brings 10 flags back wins Invincibility those who don't will be going to the Campfire Ceremony Strategize now

Heather you did Ballet so you must have Incredible Balance Kevin Said I do she said I do too so I say you go first then me then we'll just have them volunteer Kevin said Okay Heather said

Go! Chris Yelled it's Heather Vs Gwen the battle of the century Gothie I've been waiting to compete on a team against you Heather said It's Mutual Heather Gwen said Heather and Gwen run the balance Beam Heather gets 3 Flags and takes them running through the balance beam with ease Gwen is running but with difficulty she has 1 Flag Heather comes back with 3 Amazing Kevin said and then he went out

Kevin Vs Michael the buddies

Kevin was running through the course faster than Heather now he got 3 flags as well he got to the tape and challenges Michael who also had 3 they squared off In a duel they both hit the water but Kevin put his feet on Michael to assure Mike would hit the water first and Michael had to start over Team Drama cheered as Kevin came back with 5 Flags giving them 8 Michael Eventually came back with 6 flags :) giving them 7

Courtney Vs Leshawna Come on Courtney you gotta beat her Heather said Courtney made it to the second beam and fell Kevin come back in She yelled Kevin ran out there to get the Flags he did he got 2 and Leshawna got 3 whoever won the duel would be in position to win Invincibility for their team Come On Smiley boy Leshawna said she ran at Kevin he locked up and threw her in backing up so he wouldn't fall Team Drama cheered as loud as they ever could as Kevin ran with the flags after that to the base

Team Drama Wins Invincibility Chris Yelled Team Drama Cheered Team Awesome you have to go to a Campfire Ceremony hehe sucks to be you guys right now Chris said

Michael: _Well we have to go to the Campfire Ceremony this sucks plus we have no idea who to get rid of_

Floyd: _I have no Idea who we're voting I really Envy Kevin right now on the winning team and his team loves him already I can tell it_

They're eating at the dining hall trying to think of anyone to vote out How about Leshawna she kinda lost us that challenge Michael said No she didn't Kevin is probably the strongest person here she might have beaten anybody else Floyd said yeah how about Lindsay she isn't very strong and she will be useless in Mental Challenges Michael said Yeah but she's good Eye Candy for a while Floyd said True Michael said what do you think guys Callie asked Between Lindsay and Leshawna Good Choice I think we should get out the Favorites Callie said Good Idea Michael said

Callie: _We'd be fools to keep the Favorites here we need to have the majority_

_Chris: Welcome to the Dramatic Campfire Ceremony I have 9 Marshmallows here those of you who get Marshmallows are safe if you don't get a Marshmallow you have to walk the Dock of shame Board the Boat of Losers and you can't come back Ev-er the Marshmallows go to Michael, Floyd, Callie, Adam, Kyle, Rick, Owen, Lindsay the last Marshmallow goes to_

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_. _

_Callie sorry Leshawna but you're out of here Chris said I had a good time Leshawna said with her hand up she got on the boat of losers and left_

_Chris: Will Michael and Floyd Ever Boot Lindsay or is she just too good to look at, Will Kevin make a strong alliance with the Favorites, Will I ever stop asking these question at the end of each episode? Find out Next Time on Total Drama Fans Vs Favorite_


End file.
